


Keeper of the Dragon's Heart

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco dipped the enchanted quill in the heavy ink, shook off the excess drop, and drew the diamond-sharp nib gently across Harry's skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of the Dragon's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2009 Harry/Draco Art Fest on Livejournal. Thank you to la_dissonance for the gorgeous prompt. The art takes place just at the moment where the word "and" is in the last sentence.

**Prompt:**

Draco dipped the enchanted quill in the heavy ink, shook off the excess drop, and drew the diamond-sharp nib gently across Harry's skin. Under him, Harry groaned and shivered.

He made another stroke and Harry groaned again, more softly but sharper this time, and Draco paused to stroke Harry's side gently.

"Keep going," Harry breathed.

"Wouldn't dream of stopping," Draco replied.

It was far too easy to lose oneself in this work. At last, Draco completed the final line, watching the tiny cut close in the quill's path, sealing the ink under the skin forever. He wished it didn't have to be over so soon. He could have taken an infinity of those sharp little gasps, the shivers of the skin, and Harry lying on his stomach, still and open taking everything because he wanted it.

The fresh black lines caught the evening light and shone darkly from under Harry's skin, a stark reminder that no matter what, Draco would always be right there, always be wanted.

"How's it look?" Harry asked, voice laced with anticipation.

"Beautiful," Draco said.

Harry eased himself up and pulled Draco into a lingering kiss. "My turn now."

  
_**Keeper of the Dragon's Heart** _


End file.
